Mine
by Arisluv
Summary: Willow feels guilty after her My Will Be Done Spell and makes Angel's soul permanent. He finds Buffy with Riley and goes to drown his sorrows. A chance meeting at the Pub leads to much more. WSA centric story but will be a happy ending for everyone.
1. Default Chapter

Mine

Disclaimer- I own nothing. All these wonderful characters are the brainchildren of the wonderful Joss Whedon. I only take them out to play sometimes.

Distribution: Just ask and give credit where it's due.

Pairing: W/S/A, B/R, G/J, X/A , C/W

Rating: R

Set after Something Blue. Oz has left. Willow wakes up in the arms of not one but 2 vampire lovers and no memory of what happened. How does she explain this to the Scoobies? Chapter

1- About last night  
  
Willow woke up suddenly. It was afternoon already. _Oh no! I've missed all my classes. Why didn't Buffy wake me?_ Willow thought to herself in a groggy haze. As she began to sit up, Willow became aware of three things; 1 she was not in her bed, 2 she was not alone, and 3 her head was killing her. _Ok think Rosenberg. What happened last night?_  
She couldn't concentrate between the severe headache and the cool arm around her. She looked down at the pair of hands on her naked flesh. _Naked? Oh goddess! What did I do?_ She racked her brain trying to think but nothing was coming. _Wait. These arms don't match. And why are they so cold?  
_ Risking a weary glance, Willow looked first to her left then to her right. Sleeping peacefully beside her were the two men she'd fantasized about since her sophmore year of High School. The brunette god lay beside her at just the right angle for her to nuzzle into his chest while the platinum blonde was within reach for her to play with his hair. As these thoughts crossed her mind, Willow admonished herself for loosing focus. _Ok. Never mind that two very gorgeous vampires are naked in bed with you and all your dreams are coming true. How did we get here to begin with?  
_ Willow thought back to the spell she'd cast 2 days before. She had let things get out of hand. She knew that but everyone forgave her, even Spike who couldn't stand the fact that he'd betrayed his heart and kissed Buffy instead of the woman he really loved. Willow assumed he meant Dru. The problem was Willow couldn't forgive herself. So, she asked Spike to join her in a pity party involving a lot of alcohol. _Hence the headache_. Willow had just recently altered the curse on Angel making his soul permanent. He had come to Sunnydale to thank Willow. But on the way he found Buffy instead. He saw he shamelessly flirting with some overgrown boyscout and that pissed him off enough to go find a pub himself. They all wound up at Willy's bar. Willy had protested of course, but gave up in the end, praying that his bar would still be standing by the end of the night. Spike ordered some of his favorite whiskey for himself and Willow.  
_Angel looked so hurt and alone so we asked him to join us._ Willow thought idly. She glanced back to his sleeping form. She wanted nothing more at the moment than to press her lips to his. Bad Willow.  
Willow remembered getting toasted. She knew Angel was too. But Spike had seemed to be staying strangely sober. It wasn't just because his sire was with him either. _Oh yeah. One of the soldiers had found Willy's bar and Spike couldn't do anything to him, not with the chip in his head. _Willow had walked right up to the boy in green and wavered her hand in front of his face- "Forget." He turned and promptly left. That was the last thing she remembered. What ever they'd done, Willow knew they'd had fun. She was sore all over. She glanced back at the sleeping boys and smiled. All her dreams had come true. She was in bed with Angel and Spike and both looked quite contented. Willow stretched a bit raising her arms above her head and lifting her tummy up.  
Spike woke first and just stared at the red head beauty beside him. He just couldn't find the words. He knew he'd be sharing her with his sire for the rest of their lives but he didn't care. Truth be told he had missed having Angel around. Angel, the man who'd always called him a 'broken' vampire, Peaches, lay on the other side of Willow. As she moved to stretch, Spike reached his hand out to touch Angel at the same time. He wanted them both to know they were a trinity. You get one, you get them all. Raising his blue eyes to meet Willow's face he smiled.  
"Morning pet."  
'Not morning. Afternoon. And since when did you call me pet?" Willow smiled back. It felt so right to be in his arms. It felt like she was home.  
"Would you prefer 'poppet' or 'pip' instead? Or how bout luv?"  
"I like them all. As long as it means you aren't going to leave me too." Fear of that happening to her flashed across her eyes and tears began to form in her eyes before he could reply.  
"Never gonna leave. Couldn't if I tried." Spike assured her and he placed a kiss on her stomach. Willow hadn't seen Angel wake up but he tightened his grip just then,  
"Me neither. You're stuck with us love." Angel hoped she understood. He had been drunk the night before but she may not have remembered what they did. They had performed the rites of mating. Childe, Sire and lover had claimed one another in a flurry of activity. They would never leave her and nor she them. Angel leaned down and kissed Willow full on. He pushed his tongue in her mouth gently and began to probe the depths he knew so well. Shocked at first, Willow almost pulled away but then she let go of her fears and returned the kiss. Willow looked down at Spike as he rested his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.  
"Wonder how long we've been here? Have they sent out the search party yet?" Willow joked.  
"Probably not. Buffy's kind of preoccupied with the boyscout don't you think? And Xander and Anya, well." Angel spoke softly.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. How are we going to explain this to everyone?"  
"We'll figure that out later, after dark when we go to see them. Right now, let's do an instant replay of last night. In case you can't quite remember the high lights." Spike suggested.  
"How'd you know I forgot?"  
"'S what happens when mortals get drunk. They forget."  
"Won't forget this time." Willow smiled and allowed her inhabitions to flee her as she curled into their arms.

* * *

"Where could Willow be? I mean. I know we're all supposted to be pissed at her and all but she's been gone for an entire day. She missed her classes and well, when has she ever missed classes?" Xander was frightened. He knew they couldn't trust Spike and now his best friend was probably lying somewhere, dead.  
"Relax, Xand. She's safe. Spike couldn't hurt her and she really can take care of herself." Buffy tried to calm her friend's fears and not let on that she shared them. They sat around the table at Giles' house. They had been up all night waiting for the redhead hacker to return with the vampire but as the day wore on, they began to worry more. Giles poured himself another cup of tea as he glanced back at the weary trio in his loft. Anya had fallen asleep beside her boyfriend and the watcher felt as drained as they were. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Giles walked back into the living room just as the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it. You guys stay there." Giles spoke softly. No one had the energy left to do much of anything. "Yes, may I help you?"  
"Um, is Buffy here? She said if I couldn't reach her at home or in the dorm to try here. And when she wasn't in class, I got worried." Riley spoke quickly. He was obviously smitten with the Slayer.  
"You must be Riley. Please, come in." Giles stepped aside for the muscular young man to enter his home. Buffy almost screamed at Giles. She knew she had to look terrible after the night she'd had Riley didn't seem to notice. He just looked into her weary eyes and smiled.  
"Buffy, are you ok? You weren't in class and well," Riley nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I got worried. Thought maybe I'd said something last night or you were avoiding me. I know things have been weird the last couple of days, but..."  
"Oh, goodness. That's not it Riley. Willow, my roommate, she didn't come home last night and she went out with some one we weren't sure we could trust and now we're afraid we may have been right."  
"Oh, Buffy. I'm so sorry." Riley ran to her side and pulled her into a warm hug. His tight embrace supported her and Buffy collapsed into his arms. She felt so safe there.  
"Why don't you children go upstairs and rest. I'll wait down here for Willow," Giles suggested as he looked to the young adults he had come to love as his own children. Worry rushed over him as he thought of his missing child. "I'll call a few others and try to find her. Please just get some rest."  
Riley obeyed Giles' orders and lifted the limp Buffy in his arms. Xander followed suit with Anya, though he wasn't as suave as Riley was. They made their way up the narrow stairs. "Where's the bedroom?"  
"Follow me," Xander said as he took the lead and they entered Giles' bedroom. He was very thankful that Giles had a king sized bed. Gently placing Anya towards the middle of the bed, Xander fell in beside her. Riley placed Buffy on the other side and crawled in beside her. He wanted nothing more than to protect her from the world._ Too many monsters out there. Gotta keep the humans safe._

_

* * *

_ "Omigawd! That was. WOW!" Willow slumped down on the bed and traced circles on Spike's sweat covered back. Her head rested on Angel's arm. "And we did that all night?" Willow laughed, "No wonder I hurt."  
Angel and Spike laughed. Sire and Childe were where they finally needed to be, right in the arms of their beautiful tree. She was strong and lovely. Angel wrapped his arms around her. "We need to shower."  
"Um, is there a shower here? Where is here?"  
"We're at the mansion luv. Didn't you recognize it?" Spike laughed.  
"Um, since we've been in here all day long and I don't really remember ever being in any other room except the front foyer," Willow smiled. Spike's laughter tickled her. She looked down at his blue eyes. "Don't laugh at me."  
That only made both vampires laugh harder. Willow laughed too. "The shower's down the hall Little one. You go first, we'll keep each other company till then." Willow wasn't sure what would happen. Until recently they hated each other. Willow realized that hatred was so strong it could only be deeply rooted in love. Shaking her head slowly as the knowledge hit her, Willow made her way to the bathroom. She looked back to see Spike curl up into Angel's arms. She saw how right it was for the two of them to be together. Willow stopped in the doorway and blew them kisses.  
"You know, I think I love you both." She smiled and walked down the hall before they could respond.  
"'S been awhile luv." Spike whispered as he nuzzled into Angel's arms.  
"Too long m'boy." Angel leaned down to kiss the top of Spike's head. "Far too long. Spike, I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Spike asked, afraid that Angel regretted the actions of the previous night.  
"For ever leaving you. I never wanted to do that. You know that right?" Angel said with tear filled eyes.  
"I know luv. I know." Both were too tired to do much more so they simply rested there until Willow returned.  
"Hey Peaches, now that I'm all neutered, why don't we all move in here. One big happy family?" Spike suggested.  
"You know as well as I do that it's up to Willow."

* * *

Giles was pacing around his apartment home. He decided to call L.A. If anyone knew where Spike would take Willow it would be Angel.  
"Angel investigations, we help the helpless." Cordelia put on her best business voice. Wesley stood beside the desk hoping to hear some new case arriving. Anything would be better than sitting around with his former crush just waiting. The last day had made him start thinking of her that way again. "You haven't seen him yet? No, Giles. He went to see Willow, to thank her."  
Wesley wished he could hear what the Watcher was saying. Cordelia was drawing pictures on the note pad before her. Wesley had no idea what they meant. "She didn't tell you?! No it's just, Giles, Willow gave Angel his soul. Permanently. I thought he would have gone to see Buffy already."  
Wesley relaxed and sat back down. This really didn't involve Angel, Investigations, only Angel. Wesley went back to studying Cordelia, her smile, her laugh, her sparkling eyes. He watched concern cross her face briefly but it faded. Wesley remembered Giles' advice to him two years before. They had blown it then but they were older now, wiser, and unhindered by pretense.

* * *

Willow walked in just as Angel spoke. She was wrapped in a towel and drying her hair with another. "What's up to me?"  
"Us living together like a family right here in the mansion." Angel replied. He noticed how breathtaking she was in a towel. She didn't even know she was beautiful.  
"Sounds good to me. But, if we're going to do this I'm going to need a few things. 1- my own room to study and meditate. 2- clothes. You kinda destroyed mine last night. 3- food: I'm starving."  
"Spike jumped up when she agreed to move in. She really did know the implications of what they'd done. "You mean it, pet? Is a big step. We'd understand if you aren't ready."  
"No, I want to. Trust me I want to. We're one now. But I'm serious on the conditions. I'm starving and naked. Come on," Willow started to bounce up and down to get their attention.  
Angel sat up and stared at her. "Ok, ok. Spike, you shower. I'll get Willow something to wear." Spike quickly obeyed and went to the shower. Angel grabbed the sheet and wrapped himself in it. "I would give you some of Dru's clothes but she was always a bit of a waif. They wouldn't fit a Barbie doll. Instead take a pair of Spike's jeans and one of my shirts. It'll be baggy but..."  
"Thanks." Angel led her to the dresser which held many pairs of black jeans and pulled out a shirt for her to wear. Willow pulled the clothes on and tied the shirt off behind her, exposing her midriff. "A bit big but it works."  
"Yes it does!" Angel pulled her in for a kiss. "You taste like strawberries baby." Angel smiled and grabbed his own clothes; a pair of black leather pants and a red silk shirt.

* * *

Giles cleaned his glasses. Problems just kept arising. _It must be Tuesday_. Giles decided if Angel was back in town he might try to reach Buffy at home. Time to make phone call number 2.  
"Hello, Joyce?" Giles spoke calmly so as not to worry her. No one knew about their relationship but he didn't want to excite the woman he loved, not in that sense at least. "Um, Yes dear. No. They're all upstairs asleep. Still no news from Willow. I know. Listen, Joyce, has Angel come by or called you? No? I fear this is not good."  
Sunset was only an hour away. Giles prayed it wasn't too late to save Willow. Giles stood by the window and watched his hope go down like the sun. _Dear God please don't let it be too late. _


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2- Answers Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Feedback: Please let me know what you think. I'll only continue the story if I get some acknowledgement that you want me to.

Summery: Willow, Spike and Angel gathered around for a drunken pity party but found so much more was waiting for them. How will their loved ones react to this news?

* * *

"Ok, this is delicious. Did you know Super China delivered?" Willow said between voracious bites. Spike got an evil grin on his face.  
"Yeah, luv. Delivery boy tasted real good too."  
"Ew. Spike, I know you used to eat people and all but please don't remind me." Willow squealed as Angel came swaggering downstairs to see the two playfully fighting. He was only wearing a pair of leather pants so his hard chest was bare to the world. "Angel! You know if you don't put a shirt on, we'll never get out of here."  
"She's right Peaches. We have some bridges to burn."  
"No, William. Keep talking like that and I'll never know if we're staying or leaving." Angel laughed so much that his face lit up with joy. "ok, let's go. We'll have our own fun later."

* * *

Joyce decided to join the others at Giles' place. While the children slept upstairs, she kept Rupert company. Joyce massaged Giles' shoulders while he sipped on a hot cup of tea.  
"I know how upset you are Rupert, but if the spell worked then Angel isn't a problem."  
"No, you don't understand. The evil will always be a part of him. Angelus is closer to the surface than he's ever been. If something sets him off, Angel will be as dangerous as Angelus ever was. It's like the Ripper inside me. A fury with held is still a formidable foe."  
"Well, then we'll worry about that when the time comes. Now, tell me more about this Riley boy. Is he nice?"  
"Very. Joyce, he truly cares for her. Reminds me of the way I feel about you." Giles put his hand on hers and took hold of it. He pulled her down and around so that she was sitting on his lap. Giles pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you Joyce."  
"And I love you Rupert."  
"Marry me?" Giles barely got the words out that he had been longing to say. He was terrified that she might say no.

* * *

Buffy couldn't sleep any longer. She was too upset about things though having Riley's arm around her was comforting. She was very aware of the others in the bed as well. She tapped into Riley's side with her elbow. "Hmm, Riley. Wake up," She whispered. "Let's go downstairs."  
Riley opened his groggy eyes to stare into her lovely hazel eyes. The beautiful girl beside him was gently shaking him awake. "I have got to be dreaming. Buffy, are you really here?"  
"Yes, I'm really here. No dream this time. Though I'd love to hear about those dreams some time." Buffy smiled as they both started to get up. They walked quietly out of the room so as not to disturb the others.

* * *

"So where to first? Your place or Scooby central?" Angel asked as they got into the car. He held the door open for Willow as Spike climbed into the driver's side. "Or I guess you can drive."  
"Thanks mate. Thought you'd approve." Spike joked with him as though they hadn't been separated all these years. He knew how it rubbed Angel not to be able to drive but he couldn't help it.  
"'Salright Spike, m'boy. I'll just sit here right next to Willow and make sure our Little One is contented." Angel slid in beside the redhead and put his arm around her. He placed his right hand on her thigh. She turned her head to meet his angelic face. His eyes implored hers and they kissed deeply. Willow wanted to make sure Spike didn't feel left out so she placed her own hand high on his thigh. She wasn't at all surprised to find him already hard. She broke the kiss and allowed Angel to find her neck with his mouth. His lips covered the bite marks he'd made the night before. Spike placed his long slender fingers over his own marks. Angel's hand began to move slowly up Willow's thigh to her crotch. He couldn't feel through her jeans, but Angel knew she was already wet for him. Willow was breathing hard.  
"Gotta face the fire guys. Deal with the Scoobies first then we can screw till the end of time." With that, Spike started the Desoto's engine and drove off down the street.

* * *

"Marry me?" Giles was speaking as Buffy came down the stairs with Riley's hands on her shoulders.  
_Who's he talking to?_ Buffy thought, unable to see the familiar blonde head that blocked Giles' face from view. But the voice was unmistakable.  
"Oh Rupert! Yes! I'd love to." Joyce began to cover her lover in kisses. Buffy was unable to contain her surprise. Her mother with her watcher?  
"Oh My God! Mom? Giles? Is this a? How long have you? I can't believe this! Ugh!" Buffy screamed. She started to leave but Riley held her steady. He knew she needed to face this, though he wasn't entirely sure what this was. Anya and Xander came staggering down the stairs, awakened by the Slayer's frustrated screams.  
"What the?" Was all Xander could get out. Anya however, saw the diamond ring that Giles was still holding out.  
"Giles, what a very large and expensive piece of hand jewelry you have there. Might I examine it closer?"  
"Ahn, sweetie. Not now." Xander pulled his girlfriend back so once more his position and hers mimicked Riley and Buffy's. "Buffy, are you ok?"  
"My mother just agreed to marry my Watcher. Should I be ok?"  
"Sweetie, we never meant to upset you. That's why we'd been dating in secret. We didn't want you to lose focus."  
"How long?"  
"We began shortly after Jenny. Your mother started out comforting me and then we discovered how much we had in common. And then there was our shared love for you." Giles regained his composure. "Of course, we hit a rough spot when you ran away that summer. But we got through it." Buffy calmed down a bit. _It really did make sense_, she told herself. _A slayer's closest allies should become close themselves and love is the strongest bond.  
_ "Ok, I can deal. I guess. But we are going to have a very long discussion about this later. And another one about keeping secrets from your daughter slash charge. Got it?" Buffy admonished her elders. Then she looked closely at them both. "There's something else you're not telling me isn't there? Spill!"  
"Angel's back."  
"Deadboy?! Didn't see that one coming." Xander spoke up. He still hated Angel and wanted everyone to know it. Riley just looked at them all. He was suddenly very confused.  
"Can, um someone fill me in here? 1- What's a watcher? 2- Deadboy? 3- who's Angel?"  
"Oh boy!" Buffy bit her lip. "Riley, come sit down. We have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Spike pulled up to the Watcher's house. Willow adjusted her clothing and smoothed her hair as they parked. She smiled over at Spike then to Angel, a bit wearily but a smile nonetheless, which Spike felt she hadn't been doing nearly enough. "Ok boys. Let's do this."  
Willow didn't bother knocking. She just walked in. That way they'd all know she hadn't been turned, which would be an issue proving otherwise since she bore two fresh bite marks. Spike swaggered in behind her and Angel behind him, both cloaked in their long black dusters. Angel was stopped however by the invisible barrier at the door. No one noticed them enter, too busy discussing among other things Angel's return.  
"Speaking of which, can I please come in?" Angel shouted. Everyone turned to look at Willow with Spike's arms wrapped around her and Angel, waiting at the door. Angel looked around and saw the boyscout with his arm around Buffy. He wasn't hurt by the image as he had been the night before. He had his family now. However, Angel sensed the fear in Spike.  
"Oh, bloody hell! The slayer's hooked up with one of the bleeding gits who put this sodding chip in me head!" Spike took a step back to be nearer to his Sire and directly behind Willow. Together they took a step closer to the door. "Willow, luv. Soldier boy there isn't who you think he is."  
"Hostile 17?" Riley spoke up. Heads turned to him. Buffy looked up into his eyes.  
"His name is William or Spike, get it right Boy Scout!" Angel shouted.  
"Looks like I have some explaining to do too, huh?"  
"Are you evil again?" Xander asked as he rushed to the door. "Cause if you are I am so not above staking your ass."  
"Not evil, just pissed. Now, Rupert," Angel turned his attention away from the boy in front of him. "May I please come in?"  
"Yes, I suppose that you should come in. Looks like we've got a lot of talking to do."  
"Joyce, hello."  
"Spike," Joyce blushed a bit. Her engagement was so fresh that she was radiant. "Angel, how are you boys?"  
"Doing well, yourself?" Angel kept up the polite conversation so that he wouldn't rush the army boy and rip his bloody limbs off. He knew the time to answer questions would come but later looked better than sooner.  
"I'm very well myself. Rupert just proposed to me."  
"Really? Well, congratulations. Hear that Will? There's going to be a wedding! Rupert, old boy, may I kiss the bride?"  
"Don't push your luck Angel." Giles placed himself between the vampire and Joyce. Willow put her hand on Angel's arm.  
"Angel, don't tease." She said simply. "Congratulations Mrs. Summers. We're very happy for you both. I'm sure."  
"Willow, what happened to you yesterday?" Giles asked finally. When he actually looked at her, he noticed the bite marks on her neck and then the clothing she wore. "Oh, Willow, tell me you didn't."  
"What are you talking about Giles?" Buffy pushed Riley out of the way so that she too could see. A blush flooded the young witch's face. Buffy saw the bite marks too. Before she could think, Buffy had a stake in her hands and was aiming it at Spike's chest. Quicker than was possible for a human, Willow and Angel both stepped in front of him. Angel grabbed Buffy's wrist.  
"You wouldn't want to kill me and Red here too would you Buffy?" Angel gritted his teeth. His anger was boiling inside him. There was only so much Willow could do to calm him at this point short of mating with him right there._ Just have to get my family out of here and then we can make love till dawn. Just gotta go.  
_ "What the hell are you talking about Angel?" Buffy wanted to scream. They had all trusted Spike blindly. They'd let him go off with Willow and therefore, they'd failed her.  
"Don't touch my childer. We're a package set Buffy. What you do to one of us you do to all of us," Angel spoke slowly in controlled words. Spike smirked at the idea of do unto all, but he kept his thoughts to himself.  
"Would someone please explain to me in plain English?"  
"Love to pet. But you still wouldn't understand." Spike loved messing with the Slayer's mind. He also took pleasure in mentally beating the boyscout. That is until his chip kicked in. Screaming in pain, "Bloody hell! Now I can't even think of causing pain for any length of time. When I get this soddin chip out..."  
Willow turned and caressed his face. He looked down into her green eyes. Willow kissed him and the pain instantly began to subside. "Then again, there are definite advantages to being a neutered baddie."  
"Good puppy. Now, let's play nice and I'll give you a treat when we get home." Willow smiled playfully. Angel turned his head and nodded in agreement.  
"Me too." Angel wrapped his arm around Willow's waist placing his hands over Spike's. "To answer your question, we've claimed her. And she's claimed us. This is an extremely rare and powerful move."  
"Ok, Spike was right. I don't get it. And can I just say eww!? Willow kissing Fang Breath?"  
"Right cause you didn't kiss them both either." Willow's temper was flaring. "Don't call him that again. Either of them." Willow threw her arms in the air. "No, I can't do this."  
"Shh... Come here, love." Angel pulled Willow against his chest and began to stroke her hair to sooth her. "Rupert, explain it to your slayer."  
"Yes, well I can't say that I approve of any of this. You hurt her and I'll teach you about pain. Your torture will be nothing like what you've inflicted upon others." Giles threatened both Angel and Spike. Angel, of course ignored his threats. He would never, no, could never hurt the girl in his arms. "Buffy, it seems that they've mated. It's a ceremony amongst vampires, which grants a kind of immortality to their once mortal lovers. But, said lover must be a very powerful magick for it to work, like a necromancer, a slayer, or a very strong witch."  
"Will's a lot stronger than you might think mate. 'S why we love her." Spike stepped up to be at Angel and Willow's backs. His head settled just above Angel's shoulder. He kissed Angel's cheek then the top of Willow's head. "We're one big happy family now."  
Buffy didn't understand. Why's this all happening to me? She wanted to crumble into tears. Angel was supposed to be her lover, her destiny. Willow took that away. Sure, she had Riley, but at that moment that appeared shaky at best.  
"Wait, how are mates made? I mean, doesn't it involve like mating?"  
"How intuitive of you, Buffy. Yes, there was a lot of the sex going on." Angel spoke softly, not really wanting to hurt Buffy the way she'd hurt him.  
"So you are evil again? No problem them," Buffy pulled her wrist free and re-aimed. Willow grabbed her arm this time.  
"A- you really don't want to deal with grieving mates. If it doesn't kill us, we'd kill you. B- He's not evil again. Never will be again."  
"What do you mean?" Buffy struggled against the witch's grip; which bothered her. Willow shouldn't be this strong.  
"Didn't you wonder why Angel came back after you told him to get out of your city? Why would he come to me?"  
"I didn't know he'd gone to you until now. So why don't you tell me?" Buffy relaxed in Willow's grip. Willow looked at her and sadness filled her eyes. Buffy really didn't know what she had done.  
"Just after the whole fiasco with granting my own desires, I wanted to make things better. I went back and fixed the curse on Angel. No more happiness clause. Angel can never become Angelus again," Willow explained succinctly. "He came back to Sunnydale, to thank me and to find you. Problem was, he found you first. And you were rather cozy with Riley, which, knowing what he is, is really sad."  
"Oh, god! Angel!" The anger passed from Buffy and sadness replaced it.  
"Don't!" Angel growled. He had Willow and Spike now but he was still hurt. The pain that love brings doesn't fade quickly.  
"Angel found Spike and me in the bar. We got drunk off our asses and found comfort in each other's arms. You've got your Boyscout. Go to him, and leave me to mine!" Willow dropped Buffy's arm roughly and wrapped her arms around Angel's waist. Spike joined the embrace. The lovers all looked at those they had once called friends and hoped one day they would be able to understand. Xander looked very pissed off. Buffy was on the verge of tears. Giles stared blankly not sure what to do. He wanted Willow to be happy but this? Riley put his arms around Buffy to calm her. That helped. Only Joyce and Anya fully understood and approved of the match. They were happy for them. Joyce grasped Giles' hand and smiled brightly.  
"We want to wish you all the happiness in the world. And we want to personally invite you to the wedding."  
"Thank you very much Joyce," Angel replied politely. There was no doubt that he was the head of the household.  
"So, will you be staying here in Sunnydale or going back to LA?"  
"Not really sure. Depends." Willow shrugged. She felt more relaxed now that the woman who'd become like a mother to her approved. "We still have to tell my parents, Cordy, Wesley, and Charles. We also need to know if anyone can accept this. We're going to live together, that's all I know for sure."  
Anya spoke up this time. Smiling brightly and being as blunt as ever, "Well I for one am very glad Xander and I aren't the only ones having sex. Willow we need to talk later."  
Xander tried to quiet the girl but there was no use. Anya had already said it. Giles tried to hide a small laugh when Willow blushed. The mood was lightening a bit.  
"Oh goddess. You guys look exhausted. We'd better let you get some sleep. I'm so sorry to have worried you all. Um, we'll call later." Willow fumbled for the right words. Before anyone could object, the lovers were out the door. 


End file.
